Conquest Diaries: Legends Of The Adventure!
by TheCleverRatOfHigurashiStreet
Summary: A short Pokemon Conquest series. Katsuki (Hero) and Amaterasu (Heroine) had their mother taken away from them in a Great War in Ransei, and after 5 years, they get to see her again. But, they learn Ransei isn't a very nice place, when they decide to go exploring. But, they do meet great people, and learn of impossible dreams, that were made very possible.


**Welcome all, fantabulous readers! I am TheCleverRatOfHigurashiStreet, AT YOUR SERVICE! My last fanfic was really bad, short, and lightly detailed. I'm really sorry for that, and plan on discontinuing it. (Maybe..^-^') I'm trying out a new idea. This will be a Pokèmon based fanfic built on the events of Pokèmon Conquest. So, I won't blabber anymore, please, enjoy the story!**

**Prologue**  
A terribly long time ago, Pokèmon came to the world. They started growing into numbers, and numbers more. Each Pokèmon was different, and not necessarily in looks. Some were kind, and were bound to love anything and anyone. Ohers preferred fighting, battling, and challenging other Pokèmon. It was what made them separate, and that's exactly how Arceus and Mew wanted it. They wanted them to be recognized for solely talent. Then, came humans. Humans were first afraid of Pokèmon, thinking with the looks some of them had, they would hurt them. And, some of them wouldn't hold back on that idea too. But, Pokèmon then started helping people, assisting them in easy and not-so-easy chores. Humans then learned to trust Pokèmon, and vise versa. Once humans learned of their activity of battling each other, and seeing what powers each could contain, they started helping them, giving each attack a label and, based on what made sense, started telling them what attacks to use. Pokèmon found out, that listening to these humans helped them greatly. That's when Pokèmon started relying, yes, relying, on humans. They started housing with them as well. Then, when this is all happening, scientists are working on a new invention they don't even know, will change this world.

The Pokèball.

A capsule, spherical in shape, and red, white, and black in color. But, the best part was, it could hold a Pokèmon. This invention took years to master, but one day, it was. They were everywhere, and people came up with the idea of using their activity of battling, under their own control. You can probably figure out the rest, it's what is now called a Pokèmon Battle. People who use this power, are called Pokemon Trainers, people who master the art, of the battle. Tons of Trainers have arisen, and have followed one phrase:  
"I want to be, the very best. Like no one ever was."  
Well, we all know the six regions, that are absolutely polluted in Pokèmon: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, and possibly even more. But, there was one hidden region, one that had been around, possibly even longer than Kanto. This one was called Ransei. The Ransei Region. And, in the earlier days of Ransei, is where my story begins... Welcome to my story, and I hope you love it.

**Chapter 1 "The Journey's Just Beginning!"**  
** 1705; Ransei Region; June; Year 5 **  
"Rhypherior! Rock Wrecker! Now!"  
"Crobat, listen! Cross Poison, full power!"  
Fire's raged. Ice spread. Water blew into others with magnificent power. And, all at the same time. Nothing was what it should be. At least, that's what a Trainer from one of the six regions would say. Trainers and Pokemon were thrown against each other, shrouding each other in electric shocks and jagged rocks. This was a fight against armies, one against the other. Some Pokèmon dropped after a a set of fierce attacks, some after one. And, suddenly, they would stop. Just, suddenly, _stop._ The dust would clear the battlefield, revealing the final outcome. If the opposing army won, they were allowed to take the kingdom from the owner. If the owner won, the opposing would go back were they came from. It was simple as that. But yet, not so simple. There were 17 kingdoms, each with one Warlord, each with an army. And each Warlord's goal was to take over the whole region, and run each army out of business. It was life in the Ransei region, and there was one mother who took part in the whole mess of havoc, enjoying every second of it.  
Fukuzawa Tsukiko, a Pokèmon Trainer and mother to two children, fought in Hideyoshi's army. She owned a Ryhorn, who was friendly, but fierce. Tsukiko loved her family, and hardly battled anymore, until one cold winter day. About five years ago, An enormous war erupted in Ransei. So, it was requested that a group of Trainers from each of the six main regions come to help. The mother felt she had to help, and that since her great grandfather had been a Ransei fighter before her, she needed to as well. Therefore, she took her beloved Pokèmon Ryhorn and flew off to fight. Her husband, Katsu, tried to convince her that the children needed her more. Katsuki, the son, and Amaterasu, the daughter, could not let their mother go easily. They were still babies, but it wasn't hard to tell that their own mother might leave them for good. The mother said it was a debt, that she had to, and that this was the perfect time to pay it back. After many failed attempts at trying to keep Tsukiko home, Katsu just gave up, and told her good luck, and to be safe. She then waved goodbye, and disappeared in a plane across the vast frosted sky. Katsuki and Amaterasu could not stop crying after that day, and because of that, Katsu broke too. One night, trying to get them to stop sobbing, Katsu told the children in their cribs that,"One day, your mother will come home. If not, we'll bring home to her." And, magically, the children stopped crying. Katsu finally sighed in relief and a little reassurance, and then went off to bed, both children and father sleeping better than ever. Each day was better than the last, the children each growing up, and finally labeling that one tragic night, the past.

** 1710; Johto Region; December; Year 10; Fukuzawa Residence**  
"Kasuuukiii~", Amaterasu hummed, "Where aaaarre youuuu?"  
A silence overtook the home. Amaterasu pouted. "Fine then. If you won't cooperate, a Poocheyena walks into a restaurant, and then orders a steak. Once it gets it's meal, it complains, 'Hey, I said I wanted mine completely dark!'"  
A laugh roars in the house, probably startling the whole neighborhood, as a boy crawls out from under a bed in the home, trying to catch his breath. "Haha! I get it! Because he's a Dark type Pokèmon! Ahahaha!" Katsuki howled a last laugh, as Amaterasu stood looming over him, sighing and shaking her head, " I can't believe you, Katsuki. You laugh at absolutely anything. You're too easy." Amaterasu was then shaken by another loud howl of laughter, and Katsuki rolling on the floor. "Oh man, Ammy! ABSOL-utely! I see what you did there! Hahaha!" Amaterasu just shook her head and left the room. "Man, Katsuki, I give up. You're such an easy egg to crack." Before Amaterasu could leave, Katsu appeared at the door frame. "Amaterasu! Katsuki! What are you even doing? I thought you two were playing hide-and-seek, not roll-and-scream!" "F-Father!" Both the siblings said in a chorus. "Oh, daddy, I'm so sorry for Katsuki..." She glared back at the brown-haired boy, looking as guilty as a Growlithe caught in the act, "I think he takes jokes TOO seriously. He starts howling as loud as a Mightyena when you tell him something that's not even half funny.." "Awh, c'mon sis," said Kuro, putting his arm around the other brunette, "Don't say that about your jokes, you're practically a 5-star comedian!" "That wasn't my point at all, Kuro.." Katsu eyed both the children, putting on big childish grins. Then Katsu just shook his head, sighing, then laughing as well, ruffling both their heads, "Come on, you two, dinner's ready." All three raced into the kitchen, laughing and breathing in the wonderful aroma. Katsu's longtime friend, Zoroark, was sleeping on the couch, and was startled by the sudden roars erupting in the house. Zoroark soon joined them, bouncing around the house for a moment to release excess energy, and gain some from sleeping so long. They soon stopped in the living room, panting and breathing in the scent of fresh cooked dinner. All four sat down at the table, grabbing scoops of each serving. They talked about stuff that had happened that day and the father's work, when suddenly, the doorbell rang. Zoroark growled, following Katsu to the door and petting his head. "It's okay, Zoroark. It's probably just a neighbor.." Each child grabbed one of Zoroark's legs, being a protection mechanism for each sibling. Katsu opened the door, showing a mail boy who looked fairly young. He had black hair, which was pressed up at the top and a dark red headband visible below the pressed place. He wore a long sleeved navy shirt with a white and light blue vest, and a mint green messenger's bag with white cravat-like additions to it. He was atop a Rapidash with a drape over the saddle bags. "I-I've never seen you before..." Katsu muttered to himself, and Zoroark growled louder, intentionally making it obvious to the teen. He shook atop the horse engulfed in flames, and handed a message to Katsu with a shaky hand. "F-From Ignis, please r-reply in 15 days or l-less." Katsu took the letter, and then the Messenger bolted, galloping across the small neighborhood, dragging up enough dust to look like a tornado. He closed the door, and opened the letter right there. His eyes darted across the page, growing bigger as he read. He soon cracked a smile, and he did something he promised to never do again...

He _cried._

He dropped to the floor, still holding the letter in his hands. The two children were scared now, as well as Zoroark, but Zoroark stayed back. He'd seen Katsu get like this before, but let the children run up to their father. "Daddy!" They both cried, hugging him. "Daddy, what is it?" Amaterasu asked. "And who was that strange man?" Katsuki followed. The father tried to pull himself together, and eventually did, to finally tell his kids the great news. "A-Ammy...Kuro...W-We're going to go see your mother." The two gasped. "W-we- we're going to see mom?" Katsuki said, about to cry. "Y-Yes...She sent us a letter and four tickets... One for me, Kuro, Ammy, and even Zoroark." The Pokèmon piked with happiness, letting out a cry to show it's emotions. "Come on, then, daddy!", Amaterasu begged, "Read us the letter!" "Yes, yes, okay. You two deserve to know what it says.":  
_Dear Family,  
It's been a long 5 years. I'm so sorry I left at the time I did. Katsu, dear, you were right...I only realized what I had done, when I got to Ransei. I left a family behind, I left two beautiful children, and a great husband behind. Heck, I even feel terrible for leaving Zoroark behind. Amaterasu, Katsuki, I'm so sorry for not being able to be there. I've wanted to come back for so long, but the army seems really dependent on me now. So, I wanted you to come to me. I have supplied 4 tickets, bring Zoroark along as well, and I hope to see you here soon. If you don't come...know that I understand. Well, until then,_  
**Tsukiko Fukuzawa**

By then, the whole family was in tears. None of them could stop crying. After a couple minutes, after the whole family finally pulled it together, Katsu rubbed his eyes. "Come on, kids, let's go pack our bags."

**Thank you all for reading! I'm planning on making this a Part 1 and Part 2 to this, I didn't expect it to be this long ^^' But, just to see if everyone is enjoying this and if I should bother to continue, please leave some feedback! This set of short stories are going to be on the Warlords of Pokèmon Conquest, how they came to be, how they linked with their legendary, ect. I'm also making Kuro and Ammy, in a sense, the narrators. I'm still not sure how i'm going to set this up, but, it's just more of a surprise, huh? ^0^ Well, again, thanks for reading!**

**(Bonus: I kinda named the two children after a game character and anime character (kinda...))**


End file.
